


Memories

by cherryzee



Category: She Ra - Fandom, She ra 2018, She-Ra - Fandom, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), Spop - Fandom
Genre: A scene leads into it then goes to black, Catra goes w Adora AU, F/F, character exploration, self harm mention but only once, sex implied, they’re 15 and both consent but that’s all I’ll say so I don’t ruin the chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 21:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18747172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryzee/pseuds/cherryzee
Summary: Catra had always loved Adora. What did she think when they were kids, and what will happen when one day changes everything?(Aka how Catra ended up joining the rebellion with Adora.)





	1. Chapter 1

Catra’s earliest memory was not pleasant.

Her second earliest memory was her happiest.

At the tender ages of 2 to 5, Horde children were permitted to play and socialize with one another in a large nursery. It was actually just another simulation room of the Hordes. There wasn’t much to be said of the place, but there were learning toys and small jungle gyms, with large dark blue mats on the floor to prevent injury. Everything the Horde gave the kids encouraged early learning and intelligence.  
Kids of all sorts and species wrestled and sprinted around the area, kids taken from their families from every kingdom the Horde could get into, yet most of them didn’t realize it. The few that did remember their homes would soon forget, as the Horde only took children below four years old. They needed to be young enough to be susceptible to the Horde’s ways and Shadow Weavers dark magic. Any memory stubborn enough to stick in a child’s brain would be wiped away with ease by the magic Hordak gave her. Besides the taken kids, there were also their children of Horde officers. The Horde wasn’t stupid enough to all out ban relationships, or they simply wouldn’t have the numbers they needed for their armies. They were strict about it interfering with duty, but there was room for love even in the horde to an extent.  
Catra was a small clump of fur back in the nursery days, shy and quiet, but aggressive and awkward if she got to actually talk. This would eventually bloom into her open hostility, her aggressive sarcasm and thus her unpopularity with the rest of the Horde kids. All except Her of course.  
She first appeared as a wild, charging ball of golden tangled hair, falling into a somersault and bursting into a fit of beautiful golden giggles a few feet away from Catra. She was pale and had sparkling blue eyes that looked like they wanted to see everything in the universe. She was covered in scrapes and bruises from brawling and falls, but despite her rough appearance she absolutely glowed. Catra’s eyes widened and she found herself hiding in front of this small angel like child.  
She hid herself behind one of the beams of the jungle gyms and tried to make herself stop staring. She hoped this child wasn’t mean like the others usually were.  
The golden child brushed her hair from her face and eagerly looked around until she finally saw Catra hiding. Her eyes widened and she immediately ran over, her cheeks flush with excitement and her arms outstretched.  
“Ears! Hi ears!” She squealed, rubbing Catra’s ears vigorously and giggling. Catra grunted in protest and tried to pull away from the other child’s hands.  
“Hey- stop!” She growled. The other child stopped the rubbing and giggled again.  
“Ears!” She squeaked again. Catra fixed her ears and looked over at the other kid. Something about her was different.  
“Catra… Not ears. Catra.” She offered up after a moment. It couldn’t hurt for the other kids to know her name. The golden child grinned huge and threw up her arms.  
“Catra! Adora! Yay!” She yelled, throwing her arms around Catra and squeezing. Catra reeled and tried to pull away. She pushed on the girls face until she let go.  
“Ugh! Adora? That your name?” She asked crossly. The other girl nodded vigorously and smiled wide. She was beaming. Catra felt something in her chest. Then, the sound for food time went off and the golden child- Adora – ran off with everybody else. Catra watched her go with wide eyes.  
She glowed.

 

Catra’s preteen years are what defined her. Shadow weaver’s abuse – though it would be years before that word ever even crossed Catra’s mind – hardened her, made her uncaring, cruel, cold- until Adora showed up. Adora made Catra’s chest warm, made her feel again, made her almost let herself want something she couldn’t have. Every time Adora came into her sight she was hit with a breeze of an emotion, forever an echo of the first time she’d ever seen the stumbling ball of golden hair.  
At age 5, the Horde cut the hair of all the kids who would become soldiers. Wild heads of locks became ponytails and cornrows and short do’s. Catra watched as they took so much of Adora’s beautiful golden hair and turned it into an undercut and a ponytail. Something in her ached for the lost hair, as if something of the Adora she had first met was gone, but it lasted only a fleeting moment, and she never dared mention it. It was a young, naïve attachment.  
Catra fought off the barber until Shadow Weaver finally gave in and declared in frustration that she could keep her mane of hair. It was one thing out of everything Shadow Weaver didn’t get to control, and Adora said she liked it like that anyways, so Catra was happy.  
Right after they got their hair cut, after a night of screaming and abuse for keeping her hair the way she wanted, Adora said they would always have each other. She promised.

At age 12, they were buried in training. Combat training was their day and night. They lived, breathed and slept thinking about technique and solving problems.  
Staff training was Catra’s favorite, it was one of the few things she ever made more of an effort than she had to on. She leaned on a wall, waiting for it to begin so she could finally blow off some steam from the day. There was always pent up irritation and energy she couldn’t get out any way but physical fighting.  
The other Horde cadets stood in groups and mumbled among themselves, probably about her. It’s what they were always talking about, how terrible she was. She glared at them giggling and enjoying themselves. Did they not hate it here? She couldn’t stand them.  
Then Adora walked in.  
Despite living in the same quarters and sharing a bunk bed, every time Catra saw her it never ceased to stop Catra’s thoughts in their tracks.  
Adora was donning the typical cadet uniform, staff already in hand. She waved at the other cadets and then came Catra’s way, smiling big.. Catra’s heart fluttered and she buried it deep down but felt like she might explode.  
“Hey Adora,” Catra greeted, shifting her eyes around so she wouldn’t stare.  
“Hey Catra!” Adora replied sweetly. Their training began.  
Catra fought hard not just for the approval of the higher ups, but to bury the feeling in her chest. To get rid of the anger that always tried to settle on her. Despite trying her best she always failed to bury her feelings, always failed to fight off the anger. Never being able to keep her eyes off Adora no matter if they were sparring partners or not, never being able to burn away her resentment towards her life, the Horde, Shadow Weaver…

Their fight lasted several minutes, but Catra couldn’t help herself. Adora’s eyes, her hair, the way she moved. She glowed. Catra lost.  
Adora held out a hand to help Catra up and Catra took it, trying to erase the flush from her cheeks. Luckily most would attribute it simply to having lost. Hopefully Adora was part of that majority.  
“You did great that time Catra!” She said, grinning and pulling Catra upwards. Catra turned away, feigning confidence.  
“I’ll beat you next time for sure.” She replied nonchalantly, though the compliment didn’t go unappreciated. Adora laughed her golden laugh and they went to fighting the next person.  
Later that day, Catra was reprimanded by Shadow Weaver. Again.  
“You are lazy! I rescued you from orphanage and poverty, the least you could do is try!” The witch yelled, throwing her hands in the air and pacing in front of Catra, who was paralyzed by her magic. They were in Shadow Weaver’s room, the place all her punishments took place.  
“All these years and you are nothing but a hassle! If Adora didn’t favor you I’d throw you into the pits myself you know, and you better get it through your thick head!” She continued to shriek, pausing to lean on the Black Garnet, the source of her dark powers. Catra swallowed hard, the only thing she could do, hardly even being able to move her eyes. This was far from the first time she was at the hands of Lord Hordak’s second hand, but no matter how many times it happened, she never seemed less scary. She must have already been in a foul mood today, she usually didn’t go this far for simple slacking, but Catra always seemed to strike the wrong chord with Shadow Weaver.  
“Listen well Catra,” Shadow Weaver spat out her name like a curse, a regret.  
“If you don’t shape up you will regret this behavior, understand? This time you’re only getting a few thrashings, next time you’ll be lucky if I don’t go straight to Lord Hordak.” She finished. She lifted Catra from the ground and laid her over a tabletop, taking a whip into her hand and floating over.  
She hid her back from Adora for weeks, but she had the feeling Adora saw the marks anyway.

At age 14 and 15, during the days they continued their never ending soldier training. They fought, took tests and learned the on paper technicalities of war and combat. Catra and Adora’s days were no different.  
Their nights however were filled with hidden meetup spots, quiet kisses and scrambling to get back into the barracks before dawn. On the nights when one of them felt like they couldn’t take it anymore, they’d sneak out together. These were their most secret nights.

It was a cold winter night on Etheria, so the fright zone was even colder than the rest of the planet. Cold metal surrounded them, seeping into their bedsheets. Catra couldn’t sleep, thoughts of Shadow Weaver, training, and endless bleakness ahead in her life filling her head. She couldn’t take it. How could anybody live like this? She screwed her eyes shut and rolled off the top bunk, landing on her hands and feet silently and turned to face Adora.  
“A-Adora..” Catra whispered. A few seconds passed.  
“Adora!” She hissed. Adora stirred and her eyes fluttered open and immediately squinted.  
“Catra…?” She mumbled, pushing herself upwards and rubbing her face. Catra held a finger to her mouth in a ‘shush’ gesture and pointedly glanced at the barracks door. She gave Adora a longing look and Adora sighed, pulling a shirt over her head. She eased out of bed slowly and they both snuck towards the door, keeping lookout for each other both ways.

The door hissed open and closed, the normally quiet sound seeming like the loudest noise in the world in the middle of the night. They snuck into a cargo room with no door that few ever entered, ducking behind four large crates. Adora sunk down to the floor and yawned.  
“What’s wrong Catra..?” She whispered, stretching her arms above her head and producing a cracking sound from what Catra knew was her left shoulder. She whimpered and hugged the blonde around the waist, clinging to her. Adora put her arms around Catra and yawned.  
“What’s the matter..?” She asked in a whisper.  
“I can’t do this Adora it’s- She’s just- it’s her, Shadow Weaver ruins everything!” She vented, Adora holding her and petting her hair. Catra could tell she was tired and was grateful she came out at all on their tight routine.  
“She’s awful to us, she’s awful to everybody, I don’t even get why she’s Hordak’s second in command!  
I wish we could just- why can’t we be in command yet? We’re the best cadets they have! Yet she treats us like babies! Like we couldn’t fight a scorbeetle beneath our foot!” She continued. Adora gently rubbed Catra’s ears and held her closer.  
“I don’t know why we do this.. why do we do this Adora? Can’t we just.. leave..?” Catra said hesitantly. She looked up into Adora’s eyes, the golden child, her sunshine, and she was looking back with saddened eyes, almost pity.  
“Catra, you know we can’t.. I mean, join the rebellion..?” She mumbled. Catra hissed and clung tighter.  
“We don’t have to go to the rebellion! We can go someplace else, someplace safe! We can stay away from the war and just be together..” Her voice drifted off and she looked away at the floor. Adora sleepily caressed her face.  
“That would make us rebels, Catra..” She replied, gently nuzzling her mane of hair. She lifted Catra’s chin so they were looking eye to eye and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. Catra whimpered longingly and returned the kiss with twice the passion. She knew she would have to bury her hopes of leaving the Horde, but it was painful. It was a process, and one she wasn’t ready for. She wanted Adora to take the pain away.

Catra kissed Adora’s neck yearningly, relishing in her ever so tiny exhales and tiny moans, making sure to be gentle with her teeth. She was angry, sad, lustful, needing, needing Adora- it was too much for her. She pushed Adora onto the floor and pinned her wrists down.  
“C-Can I-I- Are you…okay..?” She whispered breathlessly, gazing into Adora’s eyes which turned ocean like in the darkness. She craved nothing but Adora in that moment but if she didn’t want to go any further, they had before but she always had to make sure, because she could never hurt Adora even if she had to. She had to make sure.  
“Go ahead,” Adora whispered in a sweet, sultry voice.  
Adora wanted her too, Adora wanted the closeness, the bond, the release, the simple exhilaration of her and Catra together- it drove their 15 year old selves crazy.  
In each other’s arms, nothing mattered. There was nothing else in the world but them and the darkness and the feeling of each other’s bodies.  
They spent the rest of the night in the cargo hold, and rushed for the barracks in the morning light. Luckily, Shadow Weaver wasn’t inspecting that morning and the Horde officer didn’t notice Adora’s slightly misplaced hair, and Catra’s backwards belt. Their secret nights remained their secret forever, despite Shadow Weaver thinking she knew everything about them.

 

By age 17 and 18, their nights had reduced in frequency, but by that point Catra was sleeping in Adora’s bed anyways. They shared rare kisses in private, but there was hardly time when Horde officers weren’t looking. It wasn’t that they couldn’t be together, as they were adults by Horde standards now and eligible to be Force Captains, but Shadow Weaver’s constant personal set of ideals placed upon them as her wards were.. intimidating to say the least. They were expected to have no romantic relationships at all, lest of all with each other. Despite being adults now, Shadow Weaver was still their superior.  
Catra had hardened more. More cruel, more cold. The only thing that could make her happy was her sunshine, her angel- Adora. She teased and acted mean, but anybody that wasn’t Shadow Weaver knew they had each other’s backs, and more.  
It was also known that most of the other cadets didn’t take so kindly to Catra’s attitude regarding anybody that wasn’t Adora or herself. If Adora wasn’t there sometimes, Shadow Weaver wouldn’t be the only one doling out punishments.  
Catra’s nights were filled with nightmares of Shadow Weaver and her torture tactics. She awoke most mornings in a cold sweat, fur standing on end, but she would quickly ease herself before Adora could notice.


	2. Then it all changed

Everything changed one day. 

Adora became a Force Captain, shortly after her birthday. It was what most cadets aspired to be, but most ended up as foot soldiers.   
Catra was overjoyed, but only for a moment. 

“Shadow Weaver.. says you’re not coming.”  
Instantly all of Catra’s happiness vanished in a cloud of bittersweet anger. She could never be truly mad at her sunshine Adora, but she was the one standing there and Shadow Weaver was never one to listen to complaints. And now Adora was going to be taken away from her unless she could shape up in ways that just weren’t possible for her.   
Before she could say anything too hurtful, she bounded away to a rooftop to be alone with her bitter thoughts.   
What was the point of any of this? What was the point in trying at all when her best was as good as her worst to Shadow Weaver? Adora was going to be gone and then the rest of the cadets would have free reign to do as they pleased then.   
Adora came up behind her and tried to offer an apology. Then she suggested the best thing she’d ever thought of in their lives.

They stole an entire skiff. Adora wanted to say they “borrowed” it, but since cadets and shiny newly appointed force captains couldn’t just take skiffs as they wished, Catra was gonna stick with with her original statement.   
Catra was enthralled, exhilarated. The wind blowing in her mane of hair, the new sights, the fresh air that was like heaven after breathing Fright Zone pollution for so long.   
It had always been a dream of hers to fly around in a skiff and she ended up trying to wrestle the controls from Adora. They nearly crashed the skiff a dozen times, but each moment that went by Catra’s heart was racing like it never had before.  
They entered the whispering woods and Catra plowed forward, unable to contain her excitement and curiosity.

And then Adora fell. Or rather, was plowed off the skiff by a tree branch.  
“Adora-!” She yelled over the edge, watching Adora fall. Her heart skipped a beat or two. With out thinking she grabbed the controls to the skiff and swung around, thinking that Adora really was better at driving these than she was. Looking down, she spotted Adora’s jacket and hair below the trees.   
Catra landed the skiff and ran up to Adora. She looked alright, no bleeding or bad bruises showing up. Catra couldn’t help but stare for a split second longer than necessary. She was alright and looked like she was asleep. She glowed. 

Shaking herself out of the moment, Catra shook Adora’s shoulders a bit, trying to wake her.  
“Adora.. Adora! Wake up!” She raised her voice a bit each time.  
“Adoraaa..”  
Adora’s eyes finally fluttered open. Catra internally sighed in relief. She helped Adora up and listened to some nonsense about a sword. She hoped Adora really was alright, cuz there was no sword to be seen anywhere around them.  
She drug Adora back to the skiff and drove them back to the fright zone before anything worse could happen. Adora let her drive the way home. 

 

After they got back, Adora seemed.. not right. She was spacing out, acting weird. She kept saying everything was fine, but Catra was doubtful. She knew her sunshine, and this wasn’t her being fine.  
Then, the night afterwards, Adora got out of bed and tried to sneak away. Catra tried going with her, anything that was that important to Adora was worth going after even if she wouldn’t say it out loud. But Adora insisted she stay in the fright zone.  
“I don’t want you getting in trouble on my behalf,” She said.  
Catra reached after her as she ran off back to the whispering woods. She had a strange feeling about this. Her fur raised slightly and she wasn’t sure why. 

Catra waited. When morning examinations came around, Catra said Adora was relieving herself. After that she just took to saying she didn’t know, last she saw Adora she was in cadets quarters.   
All the time she had to make her fur lay flat, she struggled to keep herself calm against the anxiety of Adora not being there. She was always ok as long as she knew Adora was ok. But right now she wasn’t sure.  
Then Shadow Weaver summoned her. Great, the exact thing she didn’t want right now was that hag cawing at her about what a failure she was.   
She arrived in Shadow Weavers quarters and did a hasty salute before gritting her teeth.  
“You wanted to see me, Shadow Weaver?” She asked dutifully.   
“Where is Adora, Catra?” Shadow Weaver inquires coldly, not turning to look at Catra.   
Internally Catra froze for a brief moment, but quickly regained her cool and she shrugged.  
“I haven’t seen her since this morning, sorry.” She replied nonchalantly. Shadow Weaver hissed.   
“Don’t lie to me you little wretch! Where is she?” She turned to Catra with an accusing look. Catra was unfazed.   
“I don’t know what to tell you, alright?” She responded, putting a hand on her hip.   
Shadow Weaver sighed and turned to her scrying bowl. She was silent for a few minutes and Catra wondered what she was looking at. Hopefully Adora wasn’t getting in too much trouble trying to find whatever sword she thinks she had seen. She wished she would just come home already.

Shadow Weaver addressed Catra again, and after another minute of back and forth informed Catra that she was tracking Adora.  
Catra let herself breathe a bit. That meant Adora was ok. Shadow Weaver told her she was to bring Adora back but Catra refused. Why make her do it? She hadn’t even been technically lying, she didn’t know where Adora was that whole time!   
But Shadow Weaver took ahold of Catra with her magic, threatened her. After so many years, Catra was quite used to these threats, but her fur still prickled, she still froze a bit even after so long. She hated Shadow Weaver more than anything on all Etheria.   
Shadow Weaver let her go and Catra wrestled away from her.  
“Fine, whatever! If it means I get to leave this dump for once it’s worth it anyway.” She mumbled, leaving to prepare for the advance on Thaymor.

 

As Catra got ready to leave she couldn’t help but be excited. She was going to get Adora and she was gonna leave the fright zone!   
They packed the necessities for the short trip and loaded into the tanks and other military vehicles. Catra was giddy. Maybe Adora leaving wasn’t so bad, if she was just gonna come right back and Catra got to see active duty finally.   
As they approached the rebel fortress, Catra noticed that it didnt exactly look fortress like, but shoved the thought aside and replaced it with one that said the Horde always does things for a reason.   
The firing began and to Catra’s absolute joy, she got to drive one of the tanks around to look for Adora. She methodically went down the streets that weren’t destroyed already and plowed through buildings and tents, carefully looking out for Adora. People ran and screamed, but Catra shoved thoughts of them away and continued her destructive search. They were rebels. This was happening because they deserved it.  
In the middle of her rationalizing her forbidden thoughts away and simultaneously having the best time of her life tearing down buildings, Adora showed up.   
She glowed, as always. She threw her body in front of Catra’s tank and raised her arms defiantly.  
“Stop!” She yelled.  
Catra’s heart leaped. Finally, she’d found Adora! Now everything would be okay. Adora would come home, Shadow Weaver wouldn’t punish them too badly and things could go back to normal. Adora was a force captain now but who cares? Now that Catra had proven herself there wouldn’t be any problems.  
She crawled out of the tank and tackled Adora.  
“Adora!”  
“Catra-?!”  
“They let me drive a tank, can you believe it?!” Catra gushed in excitement. She was so happy to see Adora again, and she looked fine!   
“Catra- I don’t-I don’t understand, what are you doing here?” Adora asked, sitting up. Now that Catra looked at her, she did look.. shaken. There was a new look in her eyes. Something had changed.   
“We came to find you, duh!” She replied, helping Adora up to her feet. She put her hands up and imitated Adora.  
“Cover for me Catra, nobody will know I’m gone!”  
“Seriously, did you just immediately get captured when you snuck out or-“ Catra noticed a small detail she hadn’t before. A small flower on Adora’s ear. It looked adorable, but Catra wouldn’t be caught dead saying that out loud.   
“What are you wearing?” She asked with a chuckle. Adora tossed it to the ground and straightened up, but Catra wouldn’t have minded her keeping it till they got back to the fright zone.   
Adora’s look hardened.  
“There’s no time- we have to put a stop to this.” She told Catra. She was being serious. Catra was confused.   
“What? Why?” Catra replied, cocking her head to the side. These were rebels after all, who cares if their town is destroyed? They’ll just throw Etheria into chaos the more places they have to plan.  
“Because this is a civilian town Catra! Look around, these aren’t insurgents, they’re innocent people!” Adora explained, gesturing around them at the ruin. People were still running and screaming. Catra could hear children crying for their toys and parents. She shook it off and went back to rationalizing, partially for Adora’s sake and partially for her own.  
“Yeah sure, innocent people who kidnapped a Horde officer. Come on, let’s get you back to the fright zone! Shadow Weaver is freaking out.” She said, grabbing Adora’s hand to lead her back to the tank. She chuckled at the bit about Shadow Weaver, but her face quickly fell thinking about the horrid things Shadow Weaver did to them when she ‘freaked out’.  
“It’d be funny if she wasn’t such a terrible person.” She mumbled.  
Adora pulled her hand away and Catra looked back at her, surprised.  
“Catra, no. I can’t go back. Not until the Horde leaves this town alone- you have to help me!” Adora explained, looking at Catra with pleading but stubborn eyes. Catra didn’t know how to feel. She looked forward at the tank again and thought for a second. She had to get Adora back or Shadow Weaver would punish them both, or only Catra if Adora didn’t come back at all. This was bad. Something in her got angry at Adora though. Was was she being so difficult? Did she want Shadow Weave to punish them?  
“What are you saying?” Catra asked, looking back at Adora again.   
“I’m saying this is wrong. They’ve been lying to us, manipulating us.. Hordak, Shadow Weaver, all of them.” Adora replied. She looked like it pained her to say but somehow that made Catra more angry.   
“Well duh! You just figured that out? Manipulation is Shadow Weavers whole thing! She’s been messing with our heads since we were kids!” She spat. How could Adora just now be realizing this? Has she never noticed what Catra’s been going through all these years? Or herself? But if it happens to other people outside the Horde suddenly it’s wrong?!  
“How could you possibly be ok with that?” Adora asked sadly. Fury rose in Catra’s throat but she swallowed it, determined to reason with Adora and get her home. She sighed and put her hands on Adora’s shoulders.  
“Because. It doesn’t matter what they do, the two of us look out for each other. And soon, we’ll be the ones calling the shots.” She smiled at Adora, thinking about them commanding the Horde together. It was always her dream to lead with Adora. It could happen.   
Adora’s face fell, but Catra thought it was her giving up. She tried to lead her to the tank again.  
“Come on, can we go home already?” She asked Adora, still smiling a bit. Maybe things would be okay.  
There was an explosion and they both ducked down and gasped. Adora looked to the explosion and back at Catra with sad but angry eyes.   
“I’m not going home, Catra. I can’t. Not after everything I’ve seen.” She admitted, looking down at the ground. After a moment she looked back up at Catra with pleading, loving and sad eyes and took her hand.  
“Come with me! You don’t have to go back there Catra- we can fix this!” She said, looking into Catra’s eyes and hoping with her soul Catra would listen.   
Inside, Catra was a wreck. She was angry, she was happy, she was confused. What happened to Adora? What changed her mind after so long? Could they really leave? Catra’s mind flashed to when they were 15, hiding behind cargo crates in the middle of the night, quietly whispering to each other. Catra remembered. This was her dream. To leave the Horde with Adora. Could she say no to that? Even if she was angry right now was it worth it to say no to Adora and possibly lose her forever? To stay trapped in the fright zone forever?  
Too many things were happening in Catra’s mind.

“Adora-“ She began, not taking her hand from Adora’s. This was so much all at once. She couldn’t process what was happening.  
“Catra please!” Adora pleaded. Suddenly there was another explosion, and Adora’s eyes widened. She grabbed onto Catra’s hand and yanked them both into a roll. In the spot they just were, pieces of destroyed building material piled up, leaving nothing but debris and smoke.   
“Don’t leave me to do this by myself Catra.. please.” Adora whispered, out of breath. She coughed a couple times and Catra buckled. No matter how mad she was about how Adora’s change of mind came about, she couldn’t leave her. They would find a way. They would be rebels if they had to be because they looked out for each other. Always.  
Catra and Adora started to run, but as soon as they did two Horde foot soldiers came behind them. 

“Leave this village alone!” Adora yelled, standing up.

She pulled Catra next to her and the Horde officers raised their weapons, but before anything could happen a girl and an archer rode past them on a horse. The girl smacked the officers in the face with what seemed like a glitter ball, and the archer shot an arrow which opened up to release a net that entangled the soldiers.   
“Glimmer?” Adora asked, surprised.  
“Adora, who are these people?” Catra asked, looking around in confusion.  
Suddenly one of the officers shot an energy blast at them, the girl disappeared with Adora and the archer grabbed Catra from the ground onto the horse.  
“Adora-!” Catra yelled. She just got Adora back, what just happened? Adora seemed to know those two though, so she wasn’t going to attack the archer just yet. He looked at her briefly with a soft look and tried to reassure her, seeming to see how confused she was.  
“I saw Adora with you so hopefully you’re not still with the Horde but she’ll be ok! Glimmer can teleport!” He explained quickly, trying to steer the horse out of the chaos of the burning village.   
Catra nodded and hung on to the horse. She hoped it would turn out ok, but right now she couldn’t be of any use. Her mind was numb with all the information she was trying to process. Adora was still ok supposedly.  
The archer tried to steer them away from the chaos, but soon Horde robots and tanks were surrounding them. Adora and the girl Glimmer were nowhere to be seen. Catra’s hopes fell into the dust as she prepared to be taken in to Shadow Weaver.  
“It was an honer to stand beside you horsey, aggressive cat girl.” Bow said, acknowledging both Catra and the horse with a curt nod. Catra blinked back in acknowledgement but didn’t speak.  
Then she saw Adora again.   
She positively glowed, but now everybody else could see it too. 

But she wasnt quite right. She was taller, and had longer hair and a different outfit and a sword. And it just.. wasn’t quite Adora, even though she could clearly see it was. It rubbed Catra the wrong way but at the same time she couldn’t help but stare at the utter beauty and power Adora radiated in that moment. Catra’s mouth hung open a slight bit as she watched her sunshine walk across the battlefield.  
“Is that Adora?” The archer next to Catra asked, astonished. Catra couldn’t say a word.  
Glimmer came up behind them.  
“No, it’s She-ra.” She said, smiling.

Adora stopped in the middle of the tanks and robots, and as gracefully and beautifully as one could, plunged the sword into the ground, sending out a shockwave that immediately took out half Horde tech in the vicinity. The robots that remained went at her with full power, but stood no chance against the might of the new warrior princess. She slashed through the metal with ease and attacked a tank that tried to take a shot at her.   
The Horde soldiers retreated, leaving the scene in the remaining tanks.   
Catra blinked a couple times, observing the scene around her, but her eyes fixed on Adora as soon as she saw her.

The glow was flickering. Not her glow, but the physical glow around her was fading. It flickered again and she dropped to the ground, and it was normal Adora again in her Horde uniform. Catra ran up to her with Glimmer and her archer friend close behind.   
Catra took Adora into her arms and cradled her head. Adora eyes fluttered open and widened when she saw Catra.   
“W-What happened..?” She asked groggily.   
“You did it, Adora! You saved us!” Glimmer exclaimed excitedly. Catra looked the other way.   
“I did it! I went against the horde! I… went against the Horde…” Adora’s voice got panicky for a second. She sat up and looked at Catra.  
“Catra…?” She asked hesitantly. Catra shrugged.  
“We look out for each other, okay? I… I won’t leave you. But I need time to think.” She explained, wrapping her arms around her chest and averting her eyes. Adora nodded as Glimmer and the archer whispered to each other. 

“What are we going to do now? We’re rebels now Adora! Where will we go?” Catra asked, suddenly feeling anxious. The Horde was all either of them knew and it had suddenly been ripped out from under her.  
Glimmer clapped them both on the shoulder and smiled.  
“It’s alright you two, you’re with us now! Let’s go home, alright?” She said comfortingly. Adora and Catra shared a look and Adora smiled a bit. A smile tugged at the corner of Catra’s mouth before she looked away, uncertainty and hope making a strange feeling in her stomach. 

 

On the ride back to Bright Moon, Catra spoke up finally.  
“Are you gonna introduce me to your new friends, Adora?” She asked flatly. Adora stiffened and raised a finger.  
“Oh! You’re right. Uh. Catra, this is Bow, Bow this is Catra.” Adora replied sheepishly.   
Catra nodded at Bow.  
“Thanks for saving me back there.” She offered. Bow’s smiled back at them from in front of Glimmer. Adora shifted uncomfortably.  
“Er, this is Glimmer. She’s.. the princess of Bright Moon.” She said, averting her eyes. Catra gasped audibly, her fur standing on end.   
“She’s a princess? The princess of Bright Moon? Adora, this is dangerous-“ She began, but Adora laid a hand on her shoulder.  
“Catra it’s ok! I.. I think I trust them. If the horde’s been lying to us about things like civilian towns, what else are they lying to us about? Probably the princesses and why they’re fighting.” Her sunshine explained patiently. Catra had her doubts, but Adora had a point.   
The castle of Bright Moon came into view and Bow led Adora and Catra off the horse.  
“Alright, I just need to recharge, go in there and deal with my mom.” Glimmer said, sighing afterwards. She spurred the horse forward but turned around.  
“Bow, maybe you should take Adora and Catra in through the back..?” She suggested. Bow nodded and took them by the hands, leading them around the far end of the castle.


	3. The Rebellion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra has some realizations.

If Catra never had to go the back way ever again it would be too soon.  
Her and Adora hung from a rope, climbing to a window in the castle. Bow was at the top, promising them that him and Glimmer did this ‘all the time’. Catra likes climbing, but this was a bit much.   
They arrived in Glimmer’s bedroom and Bow proceeded to throw two robes at them and instructed them to put them on. Him and Adora had an exchange about how much the horde has hurt the rebellion and such. Catra rolled her eyes but donned the powder blue, sleeveless robe. Adora put the other one on.  
“The people of Bright Moon are going to learn to trust you, just just Glimmer and I a- AH!” Bow jumped as Glimmer teleported behind him.   
“I’m here! My moms on her way but no one panic!” She announced with a confident smile. Everybody looked at her, shocked.  
“What?” Adora asked. Before she could even finish the word Glimmer yelled,  
“I said no one panic!”   
She relaxed and looked at Adora.  
“My moms gonna love you! All you have to do is use the sword to transform into She Ra before she gets here.” She explained, with a slight nervous chuckle at the end of her sentence. Catra raised an eyebrow.  
“Wait, we’re jumping straight into She ra with your mom? Isn’t that a bit much?” Bow asked, surprised. Glimmer brushed it off.  
“It’ll be fine! We can’t exactly start out with ‘hey mom we found some horde soldiers can we keep them?’” She replied, trying to laugh it off. Adora’s face fell and Catra crossed her arms, looking down at the floor.

“Glimmer I can’t just turn she ra on and off. It’s only happened when somebody’s been in danger and last time it felt a little.. out of control.” Adora tried to explain, holding up the sword and examining it. Catra interrupted the conversation.   
“What about me? I’m not she ra or any kind of princess. Are you just gonna throw me in prison?” She asked accusingly. Adora put her hand on Catra’s shoulder reassuringly, but looked at Glimmer and Bow.   
“Catra has a point. I may have being She ra on my side, but from what I can tell there’s not a lot of protocol on taking in ex horde soldiers.” She stated. Glimmer and Bow looked at each other and away uncomfortably. Glimmer obviously tried to think of something to say. 

Catra broke the awkward silence quickly.  
“It’s not like I exactly want to be here yknow! I’m only here for Adora, not any of this rebellion crap!” She said coldly. Glimmer gasped as Bow put his hands on her shoulders and Adora pulled Catra closer to her.  
“Catra!” She hissed through her teeth. Catra rolled her eyes then narrowed them in Adora’s direction.   
“What? I’m not like you Adora, I can’t just change my mind with a snap of a finger! I’m here for you and you know that. I won’t betraay the stupid rebellion, but I’m not obligated to act lovey dovey here, especially if they won’t even try.” Catra explained, throwing her hands up, then gesturing at Glimmer and Bow. Glimmer took a step back and scowled, clenching a fist.   
Bow raised his hands and got between everybody.   
“Okay look, we’re obviously getting off on the wrong foot here. Me and Glimmer will go buy time. Catra, if you won’t hurt anybody we’ll make sure you’re treated like any other person here, okay?” He said, going back and putting an arm around Glimmer and looking over to Catra. She sighed and turned around, looking out the window.  
“Fine.” She replied curtly. Glimmer sighed.  
“Alright. Me and Bow are gonna stall mom. Adora, just uh.. think She ra thoughts. We’ll be back!” She said and smiled a bit, teleporting out with Bow in tow.

Adora sighed defeatedly and buried her face in her hands. Catra stayed where she was in the corner and mulled over the situation some more. This didn’t exactly look hopeful for her, but maybe if She ra and this princess could vouch for her she could stay. But what would that even entail? Would she have to fight for the rebellion if she stayed?

Adora gasped excitedly, looking out the window. Catra looked over and went to the window to see what her fuss what about. The horse they had just been riding was out there, now safely grazing in a pasture behind the castle. Adora looked at Catra, then averted her eyes.   
“I’m uh.. gonna get some air to try and do this. Do you wanna come..?” She asked tentatively, walking towards the door.Catra considered it for a second then sighed and followed Adora out the door. She was tense here anyways, she thought maybe the air would help. Her whole life had been turned upside down in less than a couple hours. She was in the rebellions home base with Adora, who’s some princess called She-Ra now. What could possibly come next?

She followed Adora out to see the horse and watched her try to transform, laughing when Adora resorted to silly things.   
“You’re super bad at this, aren’t you?” Catra jeered. Adora glared at her and tried another time to no avail.   
Finally, Adora huffed and stuck the sword in the ground, sitting and wrapping her arms around herself. Her eyebrows furrowed and Catra watched her for a moment before jumping over and sitting by her tentatively. 

“I have to do this, Catra.. I have to get us a place to be safe..” Adora whispered. Catra rolled her eyes and looked away. Adora didn’t have to look after the both of them, but she didn’t even give Catra the chance to help any of the time. Why did she have to do this?  
“We don’t need to be here anyway! We could just be on our own.” She argued, getting up and crossing her arms. Adora looked up at her.  
Her sunshine looked tired. In a way Catra hasn’t seen before. Had all this really changed Adora so much in one day? Catra sighed.  
“Catra-“ Adora began, closing her eyes, but Catra interrupted.

“C’mon, are you gonna just give up like that?The Adora I know wouldn’t stop here.” She taunted. Adora opened her eyes and looked up at Catra again with slight disbelief. She hoisted herself up with the sword and took a deep breath before holding it up again.

“For the honor of Grayskull..!” She yelled. Sparks flew from the sword and for a second Adora smiles, thinking the transformation would work this time, but instead a beam came from the sword and zapped the horse nearby.   
The horse went through it’s own transformation, gaining a horn on its forehead and wings. Adora and Catra stood there, mouths agape.   
“Holy-“ Catra began, but the horse seemed to realize the changes it had gone through and began to panic, flailing around and tripping over its wings. Catra took a step back and raised an arm, but Adora reached for him.  
“Horsey, it’s okay!” She yelled as he started to run away, neighing and still tripping over himself. She ran after him with the sword and Catra froze for a second but quickly ran after the two.  
“Adoraaa!” She called out.   
The horse was headed directly into a bright moon village with Adora and Catra in tow trying to calm him down.  
‘Horsey’ ran to a crowd of people who started to scatter and yell about the disturbance. In the chaos trying to get the horse, it started to fly and blew Adora and Catra’s robes off, letting their horde uniforms be seen by all.   
The people around gasped, and Catra threw herself around Adora and glared at them.   
“Horde soldiers!” A guard yelled, unsheathing her own sword. Others joined in and soon they were being attacked by citizens and guards alike, Adora forced to defend herself with the sword. Catra fought back with her claws but tried hurt as few as possible, the situation already looked bad enough.   
“We aren’t with the Horde, just listen-!” Adora tried to reason with them, but to no avail.

Catra was separated from Adora at that point and was fighting hard to get back to her. She saw Adora run from the camp and abandoned the fight she was in, running after her sunshine. A guard grabbed her arm in an attempt to stop her but didn’t keep her long, as Catra not her arm and yanked herself away. But it was too late, Adora was out of sight already. Catra ran in the direction she saw Adora going but could see nothing but the river surrounding the bright moon castle and the whispering woods beyond. No sight of Adora.   
She slid down the cliff and waded through the river to the woods.  
“Adora!” She called out, shaking herself off on the other side. This was bad, super bad. They were about to be enemies of the rebellion and the horde, and life would be hell if that stayed the case. She walked further into the woods to get out of eyesight of any guards that might have tried to follow her.  
“Adora!” She yelled again, but no answer.   
She yelled in frustration and punched the nearest tree as hard as she could. She kept punching it over and over and only stopped when she realized she was crying. Tears of frustration, hurt and confusion ran down her face, making her fur wet and clingy. She wiped away the tears and took a deep breath. Frustration would get her no where. The worst always happens and she had to make the best of it or at least keep moving for anything to get better. She tried to pull herself together.  
She sat for a moment to get her bearings. She was far enough away from the river to be safe from Bright Moon guards for now. She had no idea which direction Adora went, so she picked a random one and set out, calling for Adora.

 

“Your Majesty, two Horde spies have been discovered on bright moon grounds. One attacked our guards with a sword, the other was.. a magicat, we believe. They escaped with some sort of winged beast.”

Glimmer and Bow exchanged a terrified look.

“What. Did. You. Do?!” Angella yelled, turning to face Glimmer and Bow, who clung to each other like children. 

 

Catra walked briskly through the whispering woods, looking too hard for traces of Adora, trying to push the thought from her mind that she wouldn’t be able to find her.   
She kept calling and tried to leave markers for herself or Adora but the woods seemed to move like the legends said. It was overwhelming.  
Frustration took Catra over again and she screamed, raking her claws across several trees and breaking branches across her knees. She grunted and kept clawing and destroying the things around her.  
“Why is this happening?” She yelled, flinging a branch.   
“Adoorraaaa!” She yelled, her voice breaking down into crying at the end. She just wanted her sunshine. She wanted to be able to think, she couldn’t think at all! If Adora was here she could at least think but she can’t even run anything past her!   
“How am I even supposed to try?! There’s no way to track people here..” She cried, sinking to her knees and burying her face in them.   
“I hate this, why did this happen…” She sniffed and punched the ground, breaking down into sobs.  
She gasped for breath between sobs, she felt like she’d explode beneath her skin and fur and she longed to take her claws along her arms to ease the feeling. She resisted though, tearing apart trees and bushes around her. 

Moving.. just keep moving.   
Catra forced herself to get up and ran through her tears, not knowing where she was going, but anywhere was better than sitting still with her thoughts.   
She ran, not caring about thorns and bushes tearing at her clothes and skin, simply getting back up and continuing if she stumbled.  
She ran until she couldn’t breathe anymore, and she found herself in the ruins of a burned down rebel village.   
Ash coated the ground like snow and buildings crumbled as a horde flag flew at the edge.

She stared wide eyed as she caught her breath. Everything was destroyed, no sight of any people. They would have been arrested or fled during the invasion.  
Invasion.  
Catra wondered when she started thinking of it like that. Or if she always had.   
She started to walk through the streets, surveying the destruction. Broken and burnt toys and picture frames. Houses collapsed onto bedrooms and dens. Peoples lives, turned into ash.  
We did that. Catra thought. She examined what Adora had been saying in her head. What Bow had said, about everybody losing somebody to the horde. Her brow furrowed.  
What if she ever lost Adora?  
It was a situation she never dared consider. It was her worst of the worst. But she thought about it.   
What if the horde killed Adora?  
She crouched on the ground next to a half burnt stuffed toy. She examined it. How the fire had spread but gone out before it completely destroyed it.   
She decided she would despise whoever killed Adora if they ever did. She’d go to the ends of the earth to avenge her sunshine.  
As she looked around the village, she felt anger rising in her. What if this had been her stuff? Her toys? Her famil-  
Did she even have a family? Did the Horde kill them too?  
Her eyes widened as she understood what Adora meant. This was wrong. What they had been doing.. it was all wrong. Not just because Shadow Weaver was the one doing it like Catra used to think. It was just… bad. 

She picked up the burnt stuffed toy and carried it through the rest of the village, thinking about her realization. Thinking about lots of things.  
How she never had toys like this as a kid.  
About the things Shadow Weaver did.  
The hopes and things she wanted to do constantly crushed.  
How trapped she felt.  
She went with Adora for a reason. Because deep down, she always hated the horde. She thought it was just Shadow Weaver, but really she hated the entire system. She hated what made Shadow Weaver act like that. 

Adora said she wanted to fix all of this, but could they really?  
Suddenly, she rounded a corner and saw Adora, glowing as always, on the edge of the town with an old, purple woman covered in rags and wrinkles. Immediately her ears perked up and she started to run.  
“Adora!” She yelled, flicking her arms out.  
“Catra-?!” Adora squeaked, jumping from Catra’s shout. Catra tackled her to the ground and hugged her tight, tears in the corners of her eyes.  
“I didn’t know if I was gonna find you again.” She admitted. Adora’s eyes widened and she hugged Catra back as tight as she could.  
“I’ll always find you, Catra.” Adora whispered. Catra sniffled but nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes, trying to get a hold on herself.

“Who’s this?” Catra asked suspiciously, tilting her head and squinting her eyes.   
“I am Madame Razz dearie! But you can just call me Razz, oho!” The old lady replied to her, laughing.  
Adora looked back to Catra and started to say something but Catra interrupted.  
“Adora, I…” She began. She took a deep breath and worked up the nerve to keep going.  
“This.. is wrong. You’re right. Bow and Glimmer were right too, I just.. it’s gonna take me awhile. But Adora, we should.. go back.” She sighed.  
“Etheria needs whatever.. She ra is. And I want to help you.” She finished, taking one of Adora’s hands in hers. 

Adora’s eyes lit up and she hugged Catra tight.  
“Thank you, Catra.” She whispered. Catra nodded and pulled away, hearing something in the distance. Her ears pricked up and Adora began listening too.  
“Horsey!” She yelled, identifying the sound as the neighing of the now winged horse. She ran toward the sound and Catra followed.  
They came to a cliff and below was a Horde base, where soldiers were attempting to pin down the horse with nets. He struggled and tried to fly away, but the nets proved too strong.  
Adora squinted and held up her sword.   
“For the honor of Grayskull,” She said, transforming into the glowing princess Catra had seen at Thaymor. She jumped down and started to pulverize the hordes machinery, breaking the horse out of the net and taking down dozens of horde soldiers as he flew into the air.

Catra and Razz came down to help, Catra quickly taking out soldiers with her claws, trying to keep them from Adora.   
The squad leader of the base tried tried to shoot down the flying horse, but Adora noticed and chopped the end of the machine off before it could fire. The angry beastman scowled and fired the weapon again, this time hitting Adora. She flew back, knocked out cold and Catra gasped, immediately going to her side. She ra faded, leaving normal Adora lying on the ground.  
“Adora! Wake up!” She said, frantically checking to see if Adora was okay. Horde soldiers closed in, and Catra readied herself to fight until the end to protect Adora.   
Madame Razz drooped in from nowhere and threw down some of her berries, creating a smoke cloud.   
“Razzle dazzle!” She yelled. In the confusion, Catra looked up and saw Razz finishing some type of spell. She figures that’s how they teleported back into the woods, in front of a shack Catra didn’t recognize.   
The horse, who also got teleported, looked around in shock.  
“What. Just. Happened?!”   
Catra screamed in surprise and turned to the horse.  
“Was that you?!” She squeaked. She quickly cleared her throat but glared at the horse. Madame Razz laughed and tended to Adora, laying her down gently.  
“We went back to my home, silly!” She replied to the horse. Catra just stared in awe and confusion, eventually shaking herself out of it and sitting next to Adora.  
“By the way, I have decided my name is Swift Wind. Make sure to call me that. And tell blonde sword girl here that ‘horsey’ was a really stupid name.” The horse stated. Catra glared at it and swiped some hair from Adora’s face.   
“Swift Wind, what a wonderful name dearie!” Razz replied, walking over to him to put a hand on his mane.  
“You are an amazing horse, that’s for sure oho! Thank you for your help my friend.” She said, giving him a rub and walking back to Catra and Adora.  
“When is even happening in my life..” Catra mumbled. 

Adora stirred and started to open her eyes. Catra and Razz leaned down to look at her as she woke up.   
“Adora! Are you alright?” Catra cried out, hugging Adora as she sat up. She began vigorously examining her, poking at her face and making sure her eyes followed things.   
“Catra-!” Adora grumbled, shoving Catra off but holding one of her hands still.  
“I feel.. okay.” She said after a second. Razz looked her over a bit.   
“We and Swift Wind have been talking while you were asleep dearie!” She explained, scattering over to her never ending supply of berries, popping a couple in her mouth.  
“Swift…Wind?” Adora asked.  
“Yes yes!” Madame Razz replied. Catra cut in.  
“He said he wants to be called that now I guess. He said ‘horsey’ was a stupid name.” She finished, raising an eyebrow at the winged horse. Adora looked at everybody, quite confused, but just shrugged. Razz looked back at her again.   
“Do you know what you want now dearie?” She asked Adora. Adora got up, pulling Catra with her and looked at the both of them.  
“I do. If the princesses won’t protect Etheria.. I will. I have to get back to Bright Moon.” She explained. Catra squeezed her hand and nodded.  
“I’m with you. Let’s get back.” 

Adora smiled and looked back to Razz.  
“Will I ever see you again?” She asked. Razz patted her other hand gently.  
“If you need me, you know where to find me dearie. You two take care of each other now!” She replied, turning to her house and going inside. Adora, Catra and Swift Wind walked out back into the woods and Adora looked at Swift Wind.  
“Could I ask for a ride back to Bright Moon er, Swift Wind?” She asked awkwardly. There was a pause and Swift wind blinked a couple times.  
“…Please?” Adora added hopefully. Swift Wind blinked again but leaned down after a moment. Adora giggled and climbed on his back, Catra followed and smiled a bit, glad that her sunshine was safe.   
They flew back to Bright Moon and Adora transformed again, getting ready to face the queen. She looked to Catra for support, and Catra squares her shoulders and nodded. If Adora was joining the rebellion, Catra had to look good.

They marched to the front doors, guards standing aside in awe of She Ra’s light. They opened the large doors and whatever had been happening inside immediately ceased.   
Glimmer and Bow were standing by the throne with who Catra could only presume was Glimmers mother. They all stared, mouths slightly ajar. Glimmer was the first to speak.  
“Mom, this is-“ She began, but her mother interrupted her.   
“She Ra.” She stated simply. Adora and Catra stride across the throne room and many whispers and mutters went throughout the room.   
“It’s that princess from Thaymor,”  
“She captured one of the horde spies!”  
“Where’s she from?”   
“I thought she was a myth,”

Catra ignored the whispers and kept just slightly behind Adora. They stopped in front of the queen, Bow and Glimmer and Adora spoke.  
“I’m here to pledge my allegiance to the rebellion. But first, there’s something you need to know.” She stated, and transformed back into normal Adora. Everyone in the room gasped and the whispers increased. Glimmer grabbed Adora and pulled her closer.  
“Mom, this is Adora.”  
Adora and Catra both kneeled. Adora held out the sword and was the first to speak.   
“I know you have no reason to trust me your majesty, but I’ve seen for myself the atrocities the horde has committed against the people of Etheria and I’m ready to fight them… If you give me the chance. I know I can help the rebellion turn the tide of the war.” She explained. She nodded to Catra, who took her turn to speak.  
“Your majesty I’m.. not She ra. But the horde treated me and Adora really terribly and.. I don’t want them to keep doing what they’re doing. I saw the villages and…” Catra paused, with a pained look on her face. She took a breath before continuing.  
“Look, I know how they plan. I know more about Hordak’s second in command and how they work better than anybody, maybe even Adora. I may not be as much of a hard hitter as Adora but I can help the rebellion too, if you’ll give both of us a chance to. I’ll prove it.” She said, bowing her head at the end.   
The queen and Glimmer exchanged a look and Glimmer nodded. Adora held the sword above her head in offering and the queen took it and sighed.  
“I know the legend of the warrior the First Ones called She Ra. They said she would come to us in our hour of greatest need to bring balance to Etheria. I never thought she was anything more than a myth, and yet you’re here now. And in the uniform of a horde soldier no less.” She said before turning to Catra.   
“And you, a magicat..” Catra’s eyes widened slightly.  
“You come to us also, with the legendary warrior and say you’ll give us the information we need… you would both pledge to stand with us against those you once served?” She asked.  
Adora took a deep breath and looked back up.  
“Yes.”  
Catra looked upward also.  
“I will.”  
The queen looked to Glimmer.   
“Glimmer, you would vouch for them and take responsibility for them?” She asked. Glimmer stepped forward with a smile.  
“Yes!” She replied. The queen looked back to Adora and Catra. She held the sword out.  
“Then rise. What is your name, friend of She Ra?” She asked Catra. Catra squared her shoulders as soon as she was on her feet and replied curtly.  
“C-Catra, your majesty.” The queen nodded.  
“The rebellion accepts your allegiance, She Ra, Princess of Power. And Catra, who besides She Ra’s other identity, will be our first former horde soldier!” The queen announced, giving the sword back to Adora. The crowd applauded and cheered for them and Bow and Glimmer hugged them both.  
“She ra! Catra! She ra! Catra!” The crowd cheered.  
Adora took Catra’s hand and they both smiled. 

Out of thousands of memories, all of Catra’s favorites were when she was with Adora. This one was no different.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know how this ended up happening exactly but I like how it ended up and I hope y’all enjoy it! I don’t actually see a ton of Catra Joins The Rebellion stuff.  
> Sorry if there’s typos!! I’m on mobile so it’s hard to catch them even in editing sometimes bc of autocorrect.


End file.
